nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lorne Starling
Lorne Starling (male neutral evil barbarian 2/fighter 4/frenzied berserker 5) is an antagonistic NPC in NWN2's official campaign. "A giant of a man, Lorne Starling bears a strong resemblance to his younger brother Bevil, though his face is devoid of any trace of Bevil's easy-going youthfulness. Lorne left West Harbor years ago and while you have heard much of the Harvest Brawl wherein he lost to Cormick, you have few personal recollections of Lorne." Original Campaign Lorne is the older brother of the PC's close friend Bevil Starling and son of Retta Starling. He was once the undisputed champion of the West Harbor Harvest brawl for 3 years straight until he was bested by Cormick's wits. Cormick knew he had no chance of winning if he took Lorne head on so instead he waited and bided his time until Lorne let his guard down and then, with a flurry of blows knocked Lorne out. Lorne and Cormick were good friends who often competed with each other but after his defeat, Lorne dwelled on his defeat and felt that Cormick had cheated him. A year after Cormick left for Neverwinter and joined the City Watch, Lorne also left and joined the Greycloaks. He saw this as his opportunity to shine. However during the war with Luskan, he was kept from fighting on the front lines because his captain was jealous of Lorne's abilities and Lorne lost many good friends during that campaign. From the letters he wrote to his mother, he had lost his taste for adventure early on. After the war though, the letters stopped and Lorne just disappeared. For unknown reasons, Lorne joined up with the Luskans and was a member of the Circle of Blades, a secret Luskan assassination squad. It is assumed that he was later recruited by Torio Claven and worked directly under Black Garius. He did most of Garius' dirty work and served as his ambassador to Logram Eyegouger of the orcs at Old Owl Well. After having his plots at Old Owl Well disrupted by the PC, Garius had Lorne massacre the village of Ember while disguised as the PC in order to frame him or her. The plot is unraveled by the PC but after the trial, a Trial by Combat is called in a last ditch attempt to change its outcome. Lorne, naturally, volunteers to be Torio's champion and will fight either the PC or the PC's champion. After defeating Lorne, the PC is given the choice of killing Lorne or sparing him. If he is spared, he is later killed by Black Garius for his constant failures. Retta is saddened when she finds out about Lorne's demise but understands that the PC had no choice in the matter. Marcus, the seer child states that Lorne was not a cruel man, but because he wasn't able to let go of his defeat in the Harvest Brawl, he always felt like he had to prove something. When he was in the employ of Black Garius, he feared him and instead of risking his wrath, he learned to be cruel, along with Torio. After his defeat, his possessions are given to the PC and he along with Garius and Torio is disregarded by the new Luskan ambassador Sydney Natale, who state he was not a part of the official Luskan army, but merely a rogue faction serving the "Master of the Fifth Tower." Trivia *Lorne was voiced by Chris Phillips. Category:Official campaign NPCs